


The Christmas Present

by LadyThiggy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThiggy/pseuds/LadyThiggy
Summary: A very short little thing for my friend Ren.





	The Christmas Present

The sound of a gunshot cracked the silence that had vefallen the two men, their disagreement now permanently resolved. A smile blossomed on Jim's face as he watched the body fall. Stepping closer he knelt down to watch the designs the hot blood created in the snow as it poured out of his dead associate's head. He stood up as he heard footsteps approach then stop just behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ren


End file.
